


No Means No

by coffeeincluded



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), other mentioned characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: If Shamir was going to be roped into teaching a bunch of entitled noble twits what boundaries were, she might as well have some fun doing it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	No Means No

**Author's Note:**

> For the Felannie server drabble challenge!
> 
> _This Week’s Prompt: Unwanted Attention._
> 
> _The Death Knight sees you just as your weapon breaks. Your father sends you yet another terrible marriage candidate. Your annoying classmate keeps trying to talk to you._
> 
> _There are certain times when you’d prefer not to be recognized. This week, write 200-600 words about a character or characters that receive unwanted attention. Any characters, any setting, any genre. Have fun!_
> 
> And I hope you all have fun reading too!

Several students gathered in the small classroom, talking amongst themselves. 

“What could we possibly have been gathered here for?”

“I’ve heard rumors about remedial classes. Me, Lorenz Hellmann Gloucester, in a remedial class?! There must be some mistake.”

“I dunno, Hilda’s here, so…”

“Wow, Fe, you’re really not mincing words.”

“You’re both complete assholes, you know that?”

Shamir sighed, a hand pinching her brow. She hadn’t even started and could already feel the oncoming migraine. “You’re all here because, apparently, the next generation of nobility consists of a pack of infants that were never taught the meaning of no. So it falls on me to take over where your parents so woefully failed.”

That set off another round of shouting and protests, all of which was sadly unsurprising to Shamir. Might as well have some fun with the entitled shits. 

She held up a thick stack of papers, and they all fell silent. “Now I know that I should maintain your anonymity to prevent embarrassment, but frankly I don’t care.” Shamir pulled out the first sheet of paper and started reading. “Ahem…’Lorenz Hellmann Gloucester has repeatedly asked me to dinner or tea, despite my repeated refusals. When I told him I had no desire to court him, he acted as if he did not hear what I had to say! This behavior continued even after I made a direct complaint to Professor Byleth, who vowed to speak to him personally.’ There are several other complaints, all along the same vein. Lorenz, what do you have to say for yourself?”

What Lorenz had to say to himself consisted of several incoherent red-faced splutters as everyone else looked at him like he was an utter creep. “Lies! Lies and slander! There must be some mistake; I have been nothing but a proper gentleman in my pursuit of a suitably noble spouse.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” She pulled out the next letter. “I apologize for the written complaint, but I feel there is no other recourse. Ferdinand’s one sided rivalry with me has progressed from embarrassing to a nuisance. His obsession with proving himself the superior noble is interfering with my studies and our professor’s instruction. I feel I may soon have no recourse but to answer Ferdinand’s challenge and thoroughly best him in combat, but I do not wish to sink to his level.”

To his credit, Ferdinand appeared contemplative even in his abject humiliation. Maybe some of these nobles weren’t completely hopeless. 

The next set of letters had Shamir blinking in in confusion before she got it. Why the fuck hadn’t anyone taught Cyril how to read and write?! She knew what this was about; the young man had complained about it to her during archery practice just yesterday. “Hilda, we need to have a chat regarding your work ethic, or lack thereof.”

Shamir didn’t even listen to whatever excuse Hilda was cooking up, instead looking at the next set of complaints. Which...huh. She’d have to get Alois to talk to Bernadetta; _these_ complaints might actually be exaggerated. And the last set of complaints were...all about Sylvain. Oh, this should be fun to read. 

They were fun to read. They were also far too explicit for Shamir to read to the class; even she had her limits. 

“Ahem. I think you get my point. So now I need to talk about boundaries, coercion, and consent in a way that even a bunch of upper class twits can understand. Lesson one starts now. It’s quite simple, so repeat after me: _No Means No_.”

This was going to be a long year. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and see you soon! Please stay safe out there. Wash your hands, practice social distancing, try to stay inside, and for the love of God please don’t smoke or vape.


End file.
